


Fell for you already

by Joyseuphoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Being an Idiot, James in a hospital, Memory Loss, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyseuphoria/pseuds/Joyseuphoria
Summary: When James gets hit by a bludger and loses his memory, he mistakes Lily to be his wife.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	Fell for you already

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL' SIS

Her head was spinning. She couldn’t process what just happened. He had always been a good flyer, better than anyone at Hogwarts.

She didn’t even know how it had happened. One second he was on the broom and next, on the ground. Lily would be lying if she said she didn’t see her whole life fall apart.

Granted yes, that they were only dating for a week, but it felt like they’ve been dating for an eternity. Fifteen-year-old Lily never thought that she would date James Potter not even in her wildest dreams.

It was the first week of the winter holidays, James had invited Lily, Marlene, Remus, and Peter to his home, which was more of a mansion really. His parents were on an Auror mission and weren’t expected to be back till the day of Christmas Eve. 

It was Sirius’s idea to go and play Quidditch out in the field. Everyone knew that Lily couldn't play Quidditch even if her life depended on it. But they had persuaded her somehow. And now she has to live with the guilt of killing James Potter!

If you ask Sirius, he’d say that it was he who killed James Potter and not Lily, since he was the one who suggested that they play Quidditch. 

Whereas if you ask Peter, he’d be surprised to learn that James Potter is dead! 

If you’d ask Marlene she’d tell that it was James’s stupidity and absolute adoration with everything Lily does that got him in one of the beds at the bone injury ward in St. Mungos

But if you’d ask Remus Lupin, who prides himself in being the most reliable source on the matter; he’d tell that it was because- Lily was losing control of her broom and blushing  
as she was distracted by James’s flirty comments about her riding the broom and as James loves to stare at her when she blushes, he lost control of his broom the way he normally loses track of time when he watched her, when he was hit by a bludger directed to him by Sirius, who had expected him to dodge given his skills on the Quidditch pitch.

They were currently sitting in the waiting area near the room James was being tended to. Sirius was chewing on his nails, a habit he does when he’s nervous. Lily was fiddling with her fingers in her lap, sitting next to Sirius and Peter. While Remus was pacing frantically, waiting for the healer to arrive. Marlene looked as if she could care less, leaning on the wall while trying to get everyone else to relax but she was just as worried as everyone else on the inside. 

The healer did return after a few minutes. "Mr. Potter is all fixed, though he isn’t awake yet. Are any of you family? Only his family can visit him now." She stressed family, and they all couldn't help but bristle at that.  
"I’m family"

"I’m family"

Lily and Sirius had said it in unison. They stared at each other, eyes scrutinising the other. They wordlessly accepted that they’re both family and turned towards the healer.

"You don’t look like you’re family though," the healer stated while eyeing Lily and Sirius. 

"Yeah well how would you know?" barked Sirius. 

"James’s parents aren’t here at the moment and Sirius is his brother and Lily is his girlfriend," Remus cut in sensing Sirius’s rage. He knew that Sirius hated it whenever anyone assumed that Sirius wasn’t part of James’s family. 

"Fine. You two can go in," and with that, the healer promptly marched away, her gown billowing behind her. 

Lily and Sirius walked so fast to the room that it might have looked like they ran. They didn’t even realise that they had their arms around each other for comfort until they divided by the foot of the bed to sit on the chairs beside James. 

Lily hadn’t realised that she was holding James’s hand on the bed, or that she had her head bent down, worry evident in her face. It took James only five minutes and twenty-three seconds to wake up after they entered. 

The first thing James realised is that someone was holding his hand. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He tried to open his eyes, everything seemed blurry to him. He could faintly make silhouettes of two people sitting on either of him. 

Sirius seemed to have noticed that James had awakened. "James," he murmured softly. 

Lily, registering that James was conscious now, felt herself lift up from the chair to hug James. She vaguely sensed James hugging her back with the arm she wasn’t holding. 

"Prongs, you have no idea how worried sick we were. You gave us quite a fright there, mate," said Sirius.

"Yes James I am so sorry I shouldn’t have lost control of my broom, else this wouldn’t have even happened, I am so sorry," apologized Lily. 

James blinked once. 

Then again. 

And again. 

He couldn’t make out who was in front of him. " I can’t see you, " he said in a low voice 

"Oh bollocks," explained Sirius. He swiftly thrust James’s glass on his face. "There you go, James." 

“Can you see us now?” Lily asked. 

James blinked once. 

Then again. 

And again. 

He found himself looking at the greenest eyes ever. They instantly became his favourite colour. The dark red hair that belonged to the owner of the eyes, was falling way past their shoulders and on his stomach. There were quite a few freckles on her face- who James now realised was a woman with a worried expression. 

Beside her, a man with shoulder-length dark black hair and bluish-grey eyes was standing with an equally worried expression. 

"Who are you?", James found himself asking them. 

The two people froze. They looked at each other before answering. "What is the last thing that you remember, Prongs?" 

James didn't know who 'Prongs' was, but he assumed it was him that the man was asking, as he looked at him while he spoke.

"I remember throwing dung bombs in the dungeons and Mrs. Norris toppling me over as we were about to leave,” James replied. “And why are you calling me Prongs?”

"Merlin! Prongs that was in our first year. You had to spend a week in the hospital wing. Prongs is your nickname given to you by me and our other friends,” Sirius chuckled lightly. 

"James, can you make out who we are?", Lily asked, with a very distressed look. 

"I-" 

"I am your best friend, Sirius extra-ordinaire Black,” said the boy, with a bow and an amused expression. His grey eyes twinkling with mischief and something like confusion and worry. "And this is Lily the-love-of-your-life-Evans" A pretty rose-colored blush appeared, despite the lines of worry etched on her (beautiful) face. 

"I’m going to go get a healer. I think he’s lost some of his memory" The girl, apparently Lily said, her expression unreadable. 

Soon enough, a woman wearing a green gown, with a symbol of St. Mungos on the top right corner of her uniform, entered the room and introduced herself as Mrs.Brown, and that she was his healer.

"We think James has lost his memory because he doesn’t remember. either of us,” Lily asked. 

"What is the last thing you remember Mr. Potter?" Asked the healer. 

"I’m guessing that the last memory I have is of when I was in my first year of Hogwarts," James replied with an underlying question which was not answered. 

The healer took notes of James’s every answer, as she asked more questions.

"Mr. Potter, I’m going to discuss this with the head of the brain damage department." Turning to the others in the room, she added " Try not to cause any trouble here, kids."  
Here Sirius and Lily sit awkwardly, and James observed them taking it all in, and confusing himself quite a bit as the two people seemed similar.. The healer left the room with that.

Soon enough, three other people entered the room. 

“The healer told us to come and talk to you as she thought that we might be able to help him remember" A girl with strawberry blonde hair was speaking briskly, " And you don’t need to worry, she explained that James is suffering from amnesia,” she explained to Lily.

A sickly looking boy with a scar running over the side of his face started making the introductions. "I am Remus Lupin, this is Peter," He said pointing to a small blond boy who looked confused- more than he was "your best mates and this is Marlene," He said pointing to the other girl, one of your cousins."

He closed his eyes as memories of throwing dung bombs and running around came to him.

"Oh! I remember you. Though you guys look old. We were in the dungeons throwing dung bombs right? What happened after that? How am I here?" James asked blinking as though it would clear the muddled state his mind was in.

"Well I don’t know if that happened or not, but your stupid quidditch skills brought you here." The other girl- Marlene said, nonchalantly. 

"What she means is that you took a bludger to your head James, and you fell down to the ground from about 100 feet up in the air," Remus -the brown haired boy, explained. 

"Oh. Do I play quidditch?" He asked them all, hoping for a positive answer.

Lily who was silent until then, let out a soft snort at this because, of course, James Potter’s mind would first jump to quidditch!

"Yes, do you mate, you were the quidditch captain of Gryffindor since our fifth year!" Peter proudly told him. 

"More like a nuisance captain. You always made us run hundred bloody laps around the pitch. And made us work out a lot more till we were bleeding," said Marlene, with an annoyed expression. 

"Hey! You should do that. You need to stay in shape for quidditch" James weakly countered.

Soon, the healer returned "I’ve talked to the head, and he has confirmed that Mr. Potter is undergoing temporary memory loss. We think he’ll be able to make a complete recovery. Though we are not sure how long it might take. It may come back in an hour or a day or a week or even a year. Reminding him about his past might help trigger his lost memories. Otherwise, you’ll just have to be patient until we figure out some medical treatment to restore them."

Sirius has a very pained look on his face. Marlene and Remus tried to look as if it didn’t bother them even though everyone knew it did, while Peter was visibly sad. Lily had that unreadable expression on her face again. 

"Well, I’m sure I have great friends and a lovely wife who’ll help me remember things," James said, winking at Lily and the others. 

The healer said nothing. She raised her thin eyebrow and exited the room at once.

"What do you mean by "wife" Prongs?" Questioned Remus as soon as the healer left the room. 

"Shut it Moony, he means our lovely Lily here of course" cut in Sirius, with the same mischief in his eyes, before James could answer. At this, Lily was as red as hair, from embarrassment. 

"Why do you think that you are married to her?" Marlene asked, enjoying this whole ordeal as much as Sirius. 

"Well, why else would she be here? That and Sirius told me that she was the love of my life, so I obviously would have married her," James replied, with a befuddled expression. 

Lily who had been quiet so far spoke, "James we are not married." Lily was sure that she looked like a complete tomato now.

"We are not?" James asked bewildered. He would have definitely married someone he loved, then why didn’t he marry this woman?

"No mate," shrugged Peter. 

"Why not, I love her and she loves me, why didn’t we ever get married?" Asked James. 

"James, we never said "I love you to each other. We’ve only been dating for a week," explained Lily, in shock from James’s amnesiac confession.

“I-" 

"But you’ve loved her for as long as you can remember," interjected Sirius. 

"Well, you did rave our heads off about Lily all these years," Peter said in concentration as though trying to erase them from his memory . 

James brought his hand up and messed up his already messed up hair — a habit Lily once found annoying, though she had now noticed that he did it whenever he was nervous or anxious about something, as she had started to fall in love with him without realising it. 

"But why have we just been dating for one week." Asked James. "She looks very pretty and from what I remember she’s clever too. I must have been mad not to ask her out."

"More like you made her mad," grumbled Remus, quietly.

"You were a bit of a prat when you were younger mate," Sirius shrugged.

James had a painful expression on his face, his head throbbing. He winced reaching his hand to the back of his head. 

Lily involuntarily reached out to him. "Your head is hurting. You took quite a fall there."

"You mean when I fell for you," said James with a wink. The pain in his head, forgotten.

`Of course’ Lily thought, he would say something like that. "Oh good, you're just as charming as ever.. even after a fall like that. Not any less annoying though. It's a shame."

"Yet you fell for me."

Lily hadn’t told him that she loved him. Yet. said th 

"You know you want to."

"I know I want to hex that stupid grin off your face."

"She really wants to snog it out of my face" James said in a stage whisper, loud enough for everyone present to hear. 

"I would've wanted to if you weren’t such a cocky bastard," Lily said, starting to get agitated. 

“But you do."

"Only when your memory comes back," she confessed. 

"Eleven year old me is really very proud that seventeen year old me is dating the Lily Evans," James had a proud grin on his face. 

"That’s it. We need to revive his memory back before I break up with him. Eleven year old Potter is way worse." Lily said with an exasperated look on her face, facing the others. 

The three of them had been watching James and Lily’s interaction with an amused look. Whereas Sirius just sat there with a proud grin. 

"Did you guys know that whenever this happens to the muggles, they get their memory back if they get hit in the same place again?" Sirius said, the mischief in his eyes, back. "We just need to drop old- I’m sorry, I meant young Prongs here from a hundred feet and voila he’d have his memory back"

"He would also break a hundred bones in his body, Sirius," Remus countered. 

"And he can get it fixed again. So I don’t see the problem here," backed up Marlene. 

"We are not dropping James from a hundred feet in the air," Remus insisted. 

"I don’t know. I think it might be fun," Peter said. 

"Exactly Pete," Sirius jumped from the chair with excitement. 

"For the last time we are not dropping James from a hundred feet in the air," Lily threw a murderous glare at Sirius, which made him sit back down slowly.

"But how do we make him remember things?" Peter asked, helplessly. 

"I think it’s best if the healers sort it out, without us interfering," Remus voiced.

"What if we just hit James with a bludger? He might get his memory back the same way he lost it," Sirius tried, again. 

"We are not doing anything that might hurt me in any possible way Sirius," James declared. 

"Right. Sorry Prongs," apologised Sirius, not looking sorry at all. 

Lily sighed, contemplating the reasons she had finally said ‘yes’ to dating James, why she’s associated herself with the marauders as they like to call themselves. She supposes they’re not all bad. 

Sure, they all had their flaws but they were also loyal to death. They go out of their ways to help each other. Like the time James and Sirius spent the whole night preparing for a prank on Filch, when he falsely accused Peter and landed him in detention for one month. Hell! They even became illegal animagi to help Remus out. James had provided shelter to Sirius when he ran away from his parent's house after their long fight about different opinions came to an end. It only brought them closer together. Somehow, in the past year, after a surprising truce between the two of them, they had all started hanging out together. And the boys she once thought she had despised became her family now.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she forgot that Remus, Peter, Marlene and Sirius were still bickering. She looked upto James to see him smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It’s just that you look pretty when you’re thinking," James mused. 

By the distinct chattering of the others she knew that they were oblivious to this exchange. "I know. It’s an art Potter. You’ll get there eventually."

James’s eyes widened, and brought a hand to his chest in mock annoyance. "Are you suggesting that I’m not devilishly handsome?”

"Are you going to wait for a compliment now? Because if I were you I wouldn’t bother," Lily replied. 

"There must have been something that attracted you to me, if not my good looks."

"A right shame that you don’t remember what."

"You wait Evans I’ll soon have my memory back and I’ll be back to snogging you in no time."

"What makes you think we’ve snogged before," Lily asked, a little breathless, as they both inched toward each other. 

"Really? That's the best you could come up with, I have to say you were more clever in first year."

"I'm afraid so. Where do we go from here?"

James captured her lips in a soft kiss. Somehow one of her hands found it’s way behind his neck and the other stayed at his shoulders. One of James’s hands were resting at her waist and the other softly cupping her cheek. 

They jumped apart when they heard the door to the ward open. The chatter between Remus Marlene and Peter stopped abruptly. Sirius was watching James and Lily with a fond look she had never seen before. He was so happy to see that they both had found each other, started to love each other amidst the war that’s been raging outside. James and Lily blushed under Sirius’s watchful gaze. 

"It seems you are in luck Mr. Potter, we managed to create a potion which could either bring back all your memories or cover your face with pink boils. But either way we think it’s worth a try," the healer Mrs. Brown said, holding the potion out for James to take it. 

James cringed at the words. Everyone -except the healer- laughed at James’s panic stricken expression. He took the potion from her hands and took a sip and immediately balked. "This tastes like an old sock dipped in rotten eggs."

"Well you have to drink it up," the healer said, strictly. 

Reluctantly, James brought the potion to his lips and drowned the rest in one swift motion. He felt the same sharp pang in his head that he felt before and it seemed to him as his head was spinning and soon enough he fell unconscious.  
\-----------------  
He heard murmurs. 

"Sirius, no we are not going to going pour water on his face," 

"But come on Moony it’ll be fun."

"I don’t think James would be too thrilled with that idea." Peter said. 

James opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times before realising to look for his glasses. 

"James," Lily murmured, reaching for his glasses and putting them on his face. 

"Lily! What happened, what are we doing here?" At this Marlene and the others looked up to James and Lily. 

"Mate, you took a bludger to your head and lost your memory and thought that Lily was your wife," Marlene started laughing, and the others joined her. 

James felt himself redden. He looked at Lily who was trying to hold in her laughter, and laughed as soon as he met her eye. 

"You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?" James asked, his head hung in embarrassment. 

"Never!" Sirius replied. 

"Well. If you do marry Lily I might," Marlene said. 

"Guys, I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves," Lily stated exasperatedly, even though a blush covered her cheeks. 

"Why? Don’t you want to marry me Lily?” James asked with a concerned expression on his face. 

“You’ll know when you ask me properly,”  
She replied with a grin on her face, after a moment's pause. Because of course she wants to marry him- not that she’ll say it out loud. Judging by the widest grin she’s ever seen on James’s face, his ego is already overinflated. 

“Guess I’ll just have to wait till then.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, so thank you for bearing with me.


End file.
